1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a data carrier constructed for the contactless communication with a write/read station and comprising a carrier body and comprising a trough-shaped recess in the carrier body and including a module which has been implanted in the recess after it has been formed and which is electrically insulated with respect to the environment of the data carrier, which module comprises a carrier/contact configuration and a chip carried by the carrier/contact configuration and a chip cover of an electrically insulating material, which cover is connected to the carrier/contact configuration and covers the chip and two module contacts realized by means of the carrier/contact configuration, each module contact being electrically connected both to a chip contact of the chip and to a coil contact of a transmission coil embedded in the data carrier for the purpose of contactless communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a data carrier of the type defined in the opening paragraph is known from, for example, the document WO 97/05569 A1. In the known data carrier the carrier/contact configuration of the module is manufactured with the aid of a so-called epoxy frame and comprises a continuous carrier plate of an epoxy material and two module contacts arranged on the carrier plate at its side which is remoter from the data carrier environment, which contacts each consist of a copper layer, preferably applied to the carrier plate with the aid of a printed circuit technology. Such a carrier/contact configuration is comparatively expensive, has a comparatively large overall height and has a comparatively high resistance to bending loads, which is particularly undesirable when the data carrier is a card-shaped data carrier, such as a credit card, which is often subjected to bending loads, because in that case bending loads may relatively easily give rise to interruption of the electrical connections between the module contacts and the coil contacts in the transitional area to the module contacts.